Prestige WorldWide (PWW)
(The content in this article is unfinished. Please take everything written below with a grain of salt.) '''- Syn' The '''Prestige WorldWide Realm '''or simply the '''PWW' was a globalist oligarchic and sovereign state stretching across the world. It was founded on the 27th December 2016 by ProvingUnique. At it's peak in July 2017, the PWW had over 250+ members and 50+ towns. The PWW was primarily lead by Synargle. They were assisted by Arganog, johnsonk2 and Framotosh. The Prestige WorldWide Realm has an expansive history, emerging during the Old Era. History Early History The PWW formed after the town of Macon_GA (now known as Georgia) ''decided to leave the Panama Democratic Union (PDU) overs fears of taxation. ProvingUnique, the mayor of Macon_GA, decided to form his own imperialistic nation a few days after leaving the PDU. This was Prestige WorldWide. The PWW pushed for an alliance with Sweden days after it formed. The nation grew in a short period, inviting towns to join. Manchuria was a noticeable town joining the PWW. The nation kept growing and invited more towns to join. Brotime joined the nation and showed much promise, which was lead by Arganog and his brothers. Arganog built IKEA outside the world spawn in Bulgaria and became a powerhouse for both the PWW and SPWW ''(now commonly referred to as Prestige Sweden) Second Warday Content to be written. The California War Content to be written. Union with Sweden Content to be written. Manchuria's Independence Content to be written. The Commonwealth Cold War Content to be written. Tongatapu's Independence Content to be written. Russian and Soviet Skirmishes ( Around the time of April 2017, Torkan58's Russia rose to power. Torkan58 was very wealthy and posed a grave threat to PWW, to the point of one day having more members than PWW due to the traitourous actions of Fish_King. This lead to a cold war, and skirmishes were frequent. PWW and Praxis PWW was near the top of the Praxis hit list, as it was the largest nation on the server and was directly against Praxis' goals. Praxis griefed multiple PWW towns, including a major gried on the then capital of Georgia. That grief was in part responsible for the moving of the capital from Georgia to Hope. However, Praxis was not a stable idea, and the constant pressure from PWW, Jing, and most of the rest of the server lead to Praxis' demise. The final blow came when a PWW raid, lead by Arganog, was able to blast into Praxis' underground bunker, leaving the area a wasteland. The Neutrality Period With the fall of Praxis and the resulting collapse of Russia, Trash_Island, Anchorage, and several others, PWW and its allies reigned supreme on the server. At this time, PWW entered into an isolationist era, working on recovering and resting from the storm of Praxis. During this time, many new towns were added and many new members joined, and great architectural works were begun. PWW and the German Empire Content to be written. Third Warday Content to be written PWW and Maracaibo The rise of Maracaibo was not initially seen as a threat to PWW, as the nation was small and relatively isolated. That paradigm was soon to shift, as Maracaibo began to terrorize the server, and PWW was on the top of their list. Multiple bombings of PWW towns, especially hope, were conducted, and one such bombing was in part responsible for the separation of Bolivia from PWW. After weeks of fighting, PWW fell for various reasons. Maracaibo claimed victory. = The Five days of Prestige Czechia Content to be written. Final Attack on California In mid July 2017, the final PWW raid on California was conducted. Carlito, Doctorwhoknows, Luke883, and several others tree bombed California in an attempt to weaken it and force GuardedCharlie off the server. This did not work, as a working alliance between Seaterrica, Maracaibo, and California was formed. MLGTerra's alliance with the other 2 was instrumental in the fall of USTN, as he acted without Keenno's approval. Keenno was shown to be a dictator even though the alliance was shared. He did not share the power equally. This sparked a fear of WW3 starting, but the dissolution of Seaterrica and the fall of Tortugas meant that these fears were never realized. Dissolution Even with its benign nature, the size of PWW made it a constant target, leading Synargle to dissolve it suddenly. PWW fell along with Maracaibo, Seaterrica, and California, marking the end of an era. RIP War History Show / Hide War History Politics Government After the abdication of ProvingUnique, his advisor and second-in-command MurderofBirds (now known as Synargle) took leadership of the nation. After their inauguration, MurderofBirds decided to share the role to Arganog and johnsonk2. They became National Chancellors and held the same authority as MurderofBirds. This was known as the executive. They operated through the PWW's Discord Server and the Executive Capital of Hope. Framotosh, King of Sweden, was made to be the Fourth Leader of the PWW. Legislation Due to many conflicting interests and perspectives of the population, many decisions go to vote through the PWW's Discord Server. Every PWW member holds the right to participate in these democratic votes. This system was known as the People's Assembly. Other assembly meetings occurred in the Assembly Building in Juahana, Tallinn's Parliamentary Building and the Meeting Hall in Kamchatka. Foreign Relations Prestige Sweden Sweden and PWW had been allied when Sweden was under the rule of King KarlofDuty. The unification of the PWW and Sweden occurred after the coronation of King Framotosh who operated closely with the PWW's executive. Sweden was a member of the Council and had a joint military with the PWW. Flofjord has a embassy in Georgia. Framotosh joined that PWW executive on 20/07/2017. Jing The Prestige WorldWide and Jing (was known as Manchuria) held an eternal alliance as per the agreement in the Manchurian Declaration of Independence. The PWW and Jing operated very closely together. Jing was a member of the Council, a shared military and had embassies in PWW towns. Guinea While short lived, Guinea maintained friendly relations with the PWW after their secession. Synargle and OsuLazulite are great friends. Guinea is a member of the Council and has a trade agreement with the PWW. Australasia While relations had been inactive at the end, they were friendly with the PWW. Australasia was a member of the Council, being the successor to Tonga. Canada The PWW and Canada were friends ever since when the first leader of Canada, mrclucky123 agreed to be allies. To it's last day, the PWW and Canada remained to be good allies. Czecho-Yisreal Czechia remained a great ally to the PWW even after dissolving it's union. Instead Czechia chose to royally marry into the nation of Isreal. With the formation of Czecho-Yisrael, the PWW still seeked to keep close relations. IanNotEN was friendly towards the PWW executive. Groups Council The Council operated as a secret alliance between a group of nations with familiar relations to Prestige WorldWide. While not much was known about it publicly, anyone in the populations of the memberstates could request to watch the proceedings of the Council's Table on Discord. Members * Prestige WorldWide * Prestige Sweden * Jing * Guinea * Australasia / Tonga * German Empire Demographics Demographics to be added. Category:Nations Category:Past Nations